Sir Eustace Missenden
Sir Eustace Missenden *'Number': 34090 *'Class': SR Battle of Britain Class *'Designer': Oliver Bulleid *'Build date': 1949, rebuilt 1961 *'Configuration': 4-6-2 *'Arrived on the DR': 1957, returned 1963 Sir Eustace Missenden is a large express locomotive who lives on the Dark Railway. Bio Sir Eustace Missenden was built in 1949 at Brighton Works. During his time working on the Southern Region, he was based at Bournemouth, where he was often ignored by his brothers, including 257 Squadron. In spite of this, he became rather pompous because of his name. In 1957, Eustace was brought to the Dark Railway. This came as a relief to Mr. Dark, as the line was currently short on resident motive power. Eustace kept the line running almost single-handedly until the following year when his work load was relieved by the arrival of Dave and Brian. When Raymond arrived on the DR in 1959, Eustace took a disliking to him, which wasn't helped by the time the pair had to haul a manager's special in 1960. That same year, Eustace was given an offer to be transferred to Waterloo. It took him a while to consider it, but at the end of the year he accepted the offer, and was given a send off from the other engines as he departed the line. Bio in the works Persona Eustace is fairly pompous, and often tries to avoid doing jobs he doesn't like, though he is still quite friendly overall. Livery Eustace is currently painted in British Railways lined green with the late crest. Before he was rebuilt, he wore BR malachite green, with yellow stripes running across his body on both sides. Basis Eustace is based on the SR Battle of Britain Class 4-6-2, also known as the "Bulleid Light Pacifics". Appearances The Dark Railway Series Episodes: * Series 1 - Pilots, The Party, The Shunter's Gamble, Will and Won't, Dave's Dating Tips, Something's In the Air, The Beauty Overheard (mentioned), The Betrayal, and Sir Eustace's Secret * Series 2 - Goodbye, Dai (mentioned) * Series 3 - The Return of Sir Eustace Missenden, Like a Sir, 257 Squadron, Tender Moments of Tender Engines, BR Blues, Football Shortfalls, Who Goes There?, and Revenge of the Forgotten * Series 4 - Cammer, Colin and Cows, Owen's Woes (does not speak), Tender Tantrum, The Big Bad Wolf (mentioned), Turbo (mentioned), Trucks, and Instant Crush (cameo) Specials: * The Rebuilding of Sir Eustace Missenden * The Aspergers Flyer Trivia * When depicted with a face by Dark DJ, Sir Eustace is seen wearing a monocle. * The original intention for Eustace was to have him written out of the series permanently at the end of series 1, being scrapped off screen later in the 1960s. However, Dark DJ's fondness of the character made him decide to bring the character back in unrebuilt form, but this changed with the release of the rebuilt Light Pacific pack from Digital Traction for Train Simulator 2012. Category:Steam locomotives Category:Dark Railway locomotives Category:4-6-2